Just Too Irresistable
by KlaineForever320
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a slightly up-tight big-shot lawyer awaiting a new assistant. What happens when his new assistant isn't exactly who he thought it would be?  Will he be able to control himself? Rated M for smut. One-shot. Enjoy! Some fluff at end.


_**This is just an excuse to write smut, smut, and more smut. Err, word Porn if you may? **_

_**So basically I just wanted to write ReallyHornyAndInControl!Blaine and NotShyAndSexy!Kurt. This is what popped into my mind and I wanted to write it ok? This is also a one-shot. This is **__**ALSO**__** AU in which Kurt and Blaine have never met before, sooo.**_

_**WARNING: LOL THIS IS GAY SEX SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, PLEASE TURN AWAY NOW! xD Also rimming, blowjobs, some dirty talking, fingering, and rough anal sex ;)**_

_**I do NOT OWN GLEE! If I did we would have seen Chris naked a LONG time ago. **_

_**Wow this is a long note, PEACE!**_

_**Enjoy ;) Or don't . . . your choice. LOL. SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS!**_

. . . . . . . .

I couldn't fucking stand it anymore.

I knew it was part of my job, but this was just fucking ridiculous.

I had so many thoughts on my mind, as I sat in my huge, yet lonely office. Being a big-shot lawyer, and having to work on bigger cases than most, it was exhausting to be me. I was in the middle of writing an opening statement for one of my biggest cases ever. The owner of the case was the biggest bitch I had ever seen. She had no respect, no courtesy, and absolutely no manners when it came to professional things like this. Yes, I did agree with her about her case issues, but I didn't see this as going so well, because she never stopped complaining, so while I met up with her twice a week to discuss things involving law, we never got anything done.

Aside from her lack of manners, she was a nagger. Nothing could be done right in her eyes. That was why I was on my fourth try of writing up the opening statement of her court hearing. I knew this part was my job, it was my responsibility, but it's not like she cared. The statement needed to be about eight pages long to be exact, to fill the time period of the half an hour that I had to introduce myself. She made me write eleven. Four times. Every time she would find something wrong with it, every time she would get up all in my face about 'needing it to be longer, and more professional'. I would always ask myself:

"What the hell did she know?"

So here I sit in my dark, empty office, at 7 o'clock in the afternoon, writing my statement. One more thing to add onto my growing stress; I still had to wait for my new assistant to show up. She was to arrive at about 7:25 to meet with me and discuss the rules. My old assistant, another young lady about my age, had quit, for reasons unknown to me. I wasn't looking forward to another female assistant; all they did was drool over me or try to seduce the shit out of me while they were alone with me in my office. As a grown man, you would think that that would be something that I wouldn't shy away from. You would think that I would take advantage of the attention given to me by beautiful, young women. The fact was, I didn't like girls.

I liked cock.

No, I _loved_ cock.

The image of me fucking a man turned me on more than I think was healthy. Images of touching, kissing, sucking, and holding another man. That was my greatest pleasure.

As much as I love sex, I never really got the opportunity, or the time. I was always busy at work. One downside to being a famous lawyer in New-York.

I let out a long, heavy sigh as I stood up from my desk and shut my computer monitor off. My papers were strewn across my desk, so I quickly organized them. I took a glance at the clock again to see that it read 7:21. I straightened my tie and smoothed out my suit jacket before sitting down again, waiting for what I knew was going to be a dreadful time of meeting my new assistant. Another thing, I didn't know anything about this new assistant.

After several minutes of sitting in the dark I heard a small knock on my door.

It was time.

_Shit._

"Come in!" I yelled from my chair. The door opened and one of the workers, Steve, came in and turned the light to my office on, followed by someone else. I covered my eyes from the sudden light in the room and pinched the bridge of my nose, eyes still tightly squeezed shut.

I heard footsteps in my direction followed by Steve speaking. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Anderson, but I have your new assistant here with me." He paused again as I heard papers being shuffled; only what I assumed to be my assistants portfolio. "His name is Kurt Hummel, he is 23 years old and has worked for several other law firms, as assistant, or assistant in training." He finished.

I grumbled and realized what he said. Kurt Hummel. That wasn't a girl's name. My eyes shot open and I looked at Steve before quickly looking at the other man in front of me, barely taking him in, and then confusedly at Steve again.

Wait.

I slowly moved my eyes over to my new assistant again and my heart stopped as I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding.

Damn.

He was fucking sexy as _hell._

He looked to be about 5'11", taller than me, and had soft-looking chestnut brown hair which was coiffed and perfectly sculpted eyebrows. His eyes were a beautiful blue-green-grayish color, and his nose was an elegant arch and slightly pointed, which lead down to the most delicious looking, plumpest, sexiest lips I have ever seen. He was standing perfectly straight, so I could see his entire outfit, which consisted of gray pinstriped dress pants that hugged his amazing ass and thighs in all the right places, a white, simple button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, showing his slightly toned and gorgeous arms, and a skinny black tie that hung a little loosely around his neck. He was beautiful.

And he looked totally fuckable. I felt my cock twitch and my pants tighten a little bit.

I quickly stood up and walked around my desk to greet him. Once around the desk I motioned towards the door with my head, indicating to Steve that it was OK to head out. Once he was gone I looked at the gorgeous man across from me and politely stuck my hand out, which he took. _Wow were his hands soft._

"Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson, and you're Kurt . . . Hummel?" I asked, staring at his lips.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Anderson." He smiled, and as his lips moved I could only imagine what they would look like stretched around my cock. I took a step closer to him as he gasped slightly at my closeness.

"Please, just call me Blaine." I whispered hotly and started at him lustfully. To which he again let out another gasp.

"OK, B-Blaine." He stuttered, cheeks heating up a little. He stared into my eyes and I saw a little mischievousness in his. I reached out to grab his arm and pull him closer. _My name sounds so incredibly hot on his lips._

"Sorry if this is a little blunt, but you are . . ." I took a pause and moved my head so I was speaking into his ear, "Incredibly sexy." He breathed in a heavy sigh and looked at me before speaking.

"I'm definitely not the only one." He whispered. _Ah, so he wasn't shy. That's smoking hot._

I looked into his eyes again, intently. "I know we just met, but you look . . . really hot and I just want to-"

"Rip all of my clothes off?" He said, eyes blown with lust. "The feeling is mutual." He stepped even closer, pressing his body flush against mine. "There is just something about you, and I just want you to do so many things to me. I want you. It's a weird feeling, but definitely not un-welcome." He finished, closing his eyes and breathing in again. I let out a small moan at his words and wrapped an arm firmly around his waist.

"What would you let me do to you, may I ask?" I said, shocked at my braveness and again looking deeply into his now open eyes, trailing my eyes down to look at his full lips again, and waiting for him to talk. After a few seconds of waiting, he let out a sigh.

"Anything". He looked at me. I moaned again at his response, my cock already half hard. "I just- I know it may seem crazy- but as soon as I walked into this office and looked at you, I instantly wanted you."

I wrapped my other hand around his waist and whispered in his ear once more. "I don't even care that we don't know each other, but I really want you too." I leaned back as he opened his eyes. The look in his beautiful pools of blue made me snap. I lunged forward and smashed my lips against his, using his gasp to plunge my tongue into his mouth to wrestle hotly with his. He pulled himself closer and wrapped his arms around my neck, breathing hard into the kiss. He moaned into my mouth and I instantly moaned back.

I could feel myself growing very hard, very fast. And if what I could feel against my thigh was any indicator, he was very hard too. I deepened the kiss and removed my arms from his waist so that I could roughly grab his hips. He whimpered at how hard I was grabbing him, but he also bucked his hips into mine.

"Ugh, that felt good." I moaned into his mouth, breaking away from the kiss to suck on his jaw line and neck. "Do that again." I Demanded.

He bucked his hips into mine again, and again, until we created a steady pace. We were both moaning at the rough friction of our clothed cocks.

"Do you do this with all of your assistants?" He panted.

"No, I've only had female assistants, and female isn't my type."

"Ahhh I see. " He moaned. "Mmm, so good." He panted. His head was thrown back while I was in the midst of creating a hickey on his pale, long, sexy neck. "God, you are so g-good at that." He breathed as I pulled away, satisfied with my mark.

I looked down and noticed that, _wow_; we had way too many clothes on.

I grabbed his tie and pulled him into a deep kiss again. "We need a lot less clothes." I murmured into the kiss, to which he nodded in agreement. "But," I started again, "The tie stays on."

He looked at me with wide, dark blue eyes and smirked. "That's super hot." He moaned.

I gave his a dirty smile and started un-buttoning his button-up, still keeping our eyes connected and hips moving. I let out a moan with every button that was undone on his shirt. His pale, lean, and defined chest shone perfectly in the light.

I got an idea suddenly and strode over to the light switch and turned it off, locking the door in the process. When I got back over to Kurt I groaned because he had removed the rest of his shirt and un-buckled his pants already, also, his chest looked even more amazing and beautiful in the moonlight streaming in from the windows.

I smirked and fell to my knees in front of him. I un-zipped his pants and he sighed, relieved from the reduced pressure on his cock. While I pulled his pants down further, I buried my nose in his still clothed crotch and nuzzled his member, to which he moaned and ran his fingers through my hair, grasping hard onto my un-gelled, curly locks. Once his pants were off and thrown across the room I grabbed the waistband of his tight underwear and looked up at him with a seductive tilt to my lips before he gasped and I slid down his underwear and stared at his cock. _It was fucking huge. Definitely not what you would expect from looking at him with clothes on. It was about as big as mine, but still, I always thought was lucky enough to be big._

I looked up at his only to see him smirking. "Holy, shit, Kurt. You are . . . really big." He smiled at me and grabbed onto my hair tighter.

I looked back to his hard member and tentatively placed one of my hands around the base of his shaft. I leaned forward and licked his slit before sinking down on his cock, taking what I could and holding with my hand what I couldn't. I sucked fiercely and bobbed my head over and over again, hollowing out my cheeks and enjoying having a guy's dick in my mouth. With my free hand, I ran it up Kurt's stomach and chest, palm splayed out. I opened my eyes to look at him and he was panting, eyes closed and head thrown back. His body was flushed and he was just fucking sexy. I moaned at the sight of him in total ecstasy, which resulted at him bucking his hips into my mouth at the vibrations. I gagged slightly at the added length and pulled away from him, having better intentions of doing something else.

He looked down at me and frowned slightly. I stood up and looked at him with lustful eyes.

"Don't worry, there's more." I said. He whimpered and started taking off my clothes.

"D- . . . do you want me to keep your tie on also? "

"Mmm, that sounds excellent, but only if you want." I said, my voice growing deeper as I grew even more impossibly hard.

He finished removing me of my clothing, all except my tie. "Wow you are fucking hot." He said, eyes roving over my now naked body.

"Mmmm." I reached over and kissed him hard, reaching down to grab my cock and start pumping it slowly. While we kissed he wrapped a leg around my waist and pushed himself into me. I removed my hands from my cock as I grabbed his other thigh and pulled his other leg up from around his waist. I craned my neck up to reach his mouth now with his added height. After about three minutes of kissing and moaning each other's names he finally spoke up.

"Do you h-have any lube?" He whispered.

I nodded quickly and brought him over to sit on the edge of my desk while I dug through the drawers to find the lubricant I kept in there for personal reasons. Once I found that, I searched for a condom also.

I closed the drawer and looked up only to have myself almost explode with an orgasm right at that second.

Kurt was sitting on my desk, arms resting behind him so he was lounging back on his hands. His head was tossed back and his kiss swollen lips were parted open, panting, and his legs were spread widely. He was waiting.

I tripped over to stand between his legs. I grabbed his thighs and kneeled down once more. I set the lube and condom wrapper on the desk beside Kurt and roughly held onto his thighs while I inched forward. I darted my tongue out to lick at his puckered entrance and he jerked in response, still not opening his eyes or moving from his spot. I then flattened my tongue out and licked up past his entrance and perineum all the way to his scrotum. I went back down to his opening and licked it again before pushing my tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

He moaned loudly as a fucked his ass with my tongue in long, fast thrusts. I reached up for the bottle of lube and opened it so I could coat my fingers with the cold liquid. With no warning I pushed a finger in along with my tongue and winced at the bland taste of lubricant. He yelled at the intrusion and I pulled my tongue out, replacing it with another one of my fingers. I scissored them and added another one when he started to fuck himself onto them. After four fingers were in, and he was stretched, I pulled them out and stood up.

He looked at me through lidded eyes and bit his lip. I leant down placed my hands on the sides of this head, getting really close to his face, and looking deep into his eyes. "Do you want me to fuck you up against a wall," I paused and motioned to the wall with my head, "Or do you want me to flip you around, bend you ever this desk, and pound into your sweet, tight ass?" I asked in a sultry tone.

His breathing hitched and he panted, closing his eyes at the thought of the options. "How about . . ." He leaned up into me and wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist, "Both?"

My eyes widened. "I can do that." I whispered.

I reached over to grab the condom. When I ripped it open, he stopped me. "Let me do it." He commanded. His long, elegant fingers came and took the wrapper from me and pulled to condom out. Once he was done with the wrapper, he tossed it across the desk. I looked at him hungrily and moaned as he slowly rolled the condom onto my stiff, hard cock. I grabbed the bottle of lube, and poured it into the palm of my hand. After that a spread the lube all over my rigid cock and grabbed harshly onto his thighs, which were still around my waist. I lifted him up and carried him over to the wall to shove him against it, resulting in a wanton moan from him. Immediately I lined myself up with his entrance and slid in without a single warning.

"Holyfuckingshityouaresotight." I stumbled out. He cried out and grabbed onto my hair again, pulling on it tightly. "Uhhhhh, fuck, so good." I said as I started moving inside him in long, slow thrusts.

"Mmmmm, you're so big, sooo good Blaine. Oh my god." He moaned.

I started sucking hard at his neck, which was eyes level with me. I started thrusting faster. _Because he was just __**so**__ tight. And the heat just felt too good surrounding my cock._

"B-Blaine!" He shouted, I must have hit his prostate. "Ohh, right there, r-right there!" He whined.

At this point I didn't even care that we were in my office, and that people could probably hear us. Kurt was just so tight, and just so fucking sexy as he moaned my name and yelled profanities. Yes, people were probably listening, but that made it hotter in a strange way, knowing that people could hear.

"H-harder Blaine. Harder! Fuck me harder!" Kurt screamed.

I couldn't help by oblige to his plea, so I grabbed his hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and pounded roughly into him, causing the sound of skin slapping to echo loudly around us.

Once Kurt's mewling god obscenely loud I wrapped my arms around his waist and carried him over next to the desk.

"Drop down and bend over the desk." I commanded huskily, swiping everything off of the desk that would get I my way, not even caring about what got messed up from the action. He dropped down and whimpered as I roughly bent him over the desk and lined myself up with his stretched hole again. I grabbed his hands and secured them behind his back before thrusting into him again so hard that I was sure would leave bruises on his ass.

"Uh, Blaine . . . I-I'm close, s-so- close!" He cried. With one hand I reached down and started to pump Kurt's cock in long, hard strokes while still thrusting into his amazing heat. "Mmm, your hand fells so good on me, oohh, please, I'm gonna come."

"Mmmmm, me to, me to." I closed my eyes, climbing to my peak quickly. I released my hand from is cock so that I could reach up and grab his shoulder with one hand and his waist with the other hand. Once positioned like I wanted to be, I started to snap my hips harder and more forcefully than I did before. I grunted with every thrust and he continued to shout and cry in both pain and pleasure as I pounded into him like never before.

"Oh! Shit, shitshitfuckfuck fuuuck!" He screamed before I could feel his walls tighten around me, making the feeling even more enjoyable. Kurt shook violently and came in long, milky white strings on the front of my desk and his stomach. The spasms his orgasm created around my cock, and he noises he made sent me crashing over the edge as well. I came hard and long into the condom, filling it up.

_Once I regained my wits about myself I carefully pulled out and fell to the floor in a worn out heap. Kurt_ sunk off of the desk and fell next to me on the floor.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah. Wow." I repeated.

"That was-"

"Fucking incredible." I finished for him.

"Yeah that was incredible. Y- . . . you're amazing." He smiled at me, leaning on his side.

My heart fluttered a little at his peaceful smile. _Why am I so nervous?_

"Y-yeah, so are you." I smiled shyly. _Where are these feeling coming from?_

"Err," He paused, "I should probably get up, change and start working, huh?" He asked skeptically, sitting up.

Before I knew what I was doing I stopped him. "No! I mean, no . . . you can have the rest of your first day off, and officially start tomorrow, if you want?" said hopefully.

He blinked. "Why?"

"I just, it's kind of late, and you should go home and relax . . ." _Where was this courage coming from, too? _"O-or maybe, we could like, go get some coffee or dinner?" _What was I doing?_ _Ah, Hell never mind._

He gave me a genuine smile. "But don't you still have to work?"

I shook my head and stood up from my position, reaching out my hand to help him up. He took it and I kindly brought him to a standing position. "Nope, I'm the boss, I can take off whenever."

He smiled again, one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen. "OK, coffee actually sounds great, I'm exhausted; you wore me out." He blushed and pulled his shirt over his shoulders and started buttoning it up, keeping the tie he still wore over the top.

"OK." I grinned.

I looked around and grabbed my pants to pull them on along with the rest of my outfit. Once I looked over to Kurt again I could see that he was already fully dressed and fixing his hair to make it look like he didn't just have super hot, rough sex in his bosses office. I smirked and gathered my stuff.

"You ready?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

I walked over to the door and grabbed the handle before turning to look at him once more. "Prepare for stares." His eyes widened. I laughed as I opened the door and walked out of my office with my head held high, ignoring the stares we got as we walked through the corridors all the way to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited for the elevator, Kurt standing quietly beside me. I looked over and smiled at him for the hundredth time in the short amount of time I knew him.

Maybe having another assistant wasn't going to be _that _bad.

. . . . . . . .

_**Ahh so did you like it? You even got a little fluff at the end there! **_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
